


Bens had a long hard day at work

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Sex, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben has had a long hard day at work and when he gets home he just wants to release his tension
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 19





	Bens had a long hard day at work

It’s just gone dark and Ben is finally locking up the Carlot, he lets out a sigh of relief that the work day is finally over, he’s dealt with awkward and annoying customers all day. 

He starts to make his way home, feeling the tension in his body that is still there it has been for hours, he knows what he needs and he’s gonna go and get it.

He lets himself into the flat practically running up the stairs shouting for Callum, there’s no answer so he searches the flat but nothing, no sign of Callum anywhere. This is just his luck.

He opens the fridge, takes out a beer opening it on the side of the worktop then undoes his tie throwing it down, he thinks he’ll just wait for Callum to come home he can’t be too much longer he’s usually home before him.

He sits on the couch for around 20 minutes sipping his beer and watching something on the telly but he isn’t paying attention because all he can think about is Callum’s naked body.

After a few more minutes Ben can’t take it anymore he’s already hard in his pants and he needs a release he guesses he’s gonna have to satisfy himself tonight. He wants to give himself a good orgasm because he deserves it after the day he’s had so he takes off his shirt, then his pants and boxers, sitting on the couch completely naked. The one thing that gets him going good is Callum so he starts to run images of Callum’s body through his mind while he gently grabs his cock and starts to slowly rub it up and down.

It’s not long until he’s fell into the rhythm he’s picked up the pace tugging fast, he’s so lost in the feeling that he doesn’t even notice Callum has came home, the images in his head are all of Callum, so as he’s rubbing himself he’s moaning Callum’s name wishing it was his mans hands on him and not his own.

Callum can’t believe the beautiful sight he has walked in to, his man completely naked on the couch cock in hand masturbating moaning his name, he nearly cums in his pants just looking at him.

Callum takes it all in and breaths heavy which breaks Ben out of his daze, he stills in his movements looking back at Callum he goes red and shy at his man standing watching him get off, Callum smiles saying “don’t stop keep going” Ben doesn’t want to disappoint his man so he continues the pumps to his cock.

Before he knows it Callum is sat next to him on the couch mouth at his neck biting and licking, this is what Ben needed he needed Callum’s touch, the moans that escape his mouth make Callum wild.

Callum then takes bens hand off his cock and just stares into his eyes for about a minute seeing the need in his eyes he knows what he has to do next so he drops to his knees infront of Ben and puts his hands on his thighs.

Ben runs his hands through Callum’s hair and whispers “you’re so sexy” Callum blushes and takes the tip of bens cock into his mouth, it sends shivers down bens spine he’s gonna come so quickly with Callum’s warm mouth on him.

Callum begins to suck letting his spit dribble all down bens cock to his balls and takes them in his hand massaging them this is what takes Ben over the edge within seconds he’s cumming straight into Callum’s mouth, Callum happily swallows and pulls away from bens cock giving him a cheeky smile. 

Ben pulls Callum up off his knees and sits him on the couch next to him, placing little kisses to his cheek and then to his mouth.

Callum turns to Ben “you looked so sexy playing with yourself when I came in” Ben looks at him with a smile “I came home looking for you but you wasn’t here and I couldn’t wait any longer but I’m so glad you came in to finish me off I needed your touch”.


End file.
